


One Giant Leap

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, Misunderstandings, game glitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is ready to tell the Commander how he feels!  Unfortunately for him, Sereda is already in a quite happy relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Giant Leap

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly inspired by a weird glitch in my game where it randomly set Anders' approval to "love" after defending him from the Templars.

“What are you doing in my bedchamber?” Sereda asks Anders, blinking. 

She cares for her new wardens, of course, but she comes up here to get away from them.  Everyone needs a little privacy and peace of mind sometimes.

“I really wanted to talk to you,” Anders says, getting up from the chair.  “In private.”

Sereda notes with some concern that the meows that usually emanate from Anders are suspiciously absent. 

“Is Ser-Pounce-a-Lot okay?” she asks.  Short of more Templars, that’s the only thing she can imagine that would be so urgent.

“The cute little kitty is asleep in my bed, don’t worry.  I wanted to talk to you alone, anyway,” Anders says.  He takes a few steps closer to her. 

“What’s going on?” Sereda asks.

“I thought we should talk about _us_ ,” Anders says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sereda takes a step back, considers going for the dagger she keeps in her boot.  She also considers taking swords with her to bed from now on.  “What?”

“You know… you saved me from the Templars!  You gave me a cat!  I mean, I know what that means, and I want you to know that I feel the same!” Anders says, smiling widely at her.

Ancestors, that had not been what she meant.  She had specifically referred to him as her friend, and had only given him the cat because he had mentioned that he missed the one from the tower. 

“Anders, I think you’ve misunderstood.  Keeping you safe from the Templars was the right thing to do.  I’m already in a relationship, and I’ve only ever tried to be your friend and your commander,” Sereda says, wincing. 

“You’re in a relationship?” Anders laughs in a strained voice.  “With who?  Oh, is it Nathaniel?  Or Velanna? Or-“

Sereda clears her throat before he suggests Oghren or Justice.  She’s not sure which one makes her shudder worse.  “I do know people other than the new Grey Wardens, Anders.  I’m in a relationship with Zevran Arainai.  He was one of my companions when we stopped the Blight, and our relationship developed.”

“Wait… I think I’ve heard of him.  Wasn’t he an assassin?  Or something like that?”  Anders asks, brow furrowed. 

“He still is; we met when he tried to assassinate me,” Sereda says, trying to hide her smile.  Honestly, she enjoys people’s reactions to how they met. 

“O-okay, that seems like a great start to a relationship.  I’m also turned on by murder,” Anders says.  “Uh, you’re not going to tell him about this very awkward encounter, are you?”

“Oh yeah,” Sereda says, grinning.  “He’ll love it.”

“Is he going to try to kill me in revenge or something?” Anders asks. 

Sereda shrugs.  “Probably not, unless someone puts a hit out on you, but that wouldn’t be personal.  He’ll probably just flirt with you- which you shouldn’t take seriously.”

Anders’ eyes widen.  “That’s not comforting, Commander.  I _have_ been a wanted man before.  A lot of times, in fact.”

“I could probably persuade him to spare you.  Unless the price is really high,” Sereda says.  “But it probably wouldn’t be.”

“Hey!  I’d fetch a high price!” Anders protests. 

“I’m no expert.  I’m a warrior.  I leave the assassinating to him, but from what I’ve heard from him, you wouldn’t,” Sereda says.  “At least it means that you’re safe?”

“An excellent point, I do like being alive and not hunted by anyone,” Anders says.  He clears his throat and shifts awkwardly. 

“Please, try not to feel too awkward about this,” Sereda says.  “It’s fine, honestly.”

“Of course, because what could possibly be awkward about declaring your feelings for your commander who is already in a relationship?” Anders says, looking down at his feet.  “That’s totally not awkward.”

“Would it help if I said you were a fine man, a fine mage, and that I’m glad you’re one of my first Grey Wardens?” Sereda asks.

“Kind of,” Anders says.  He looks back up at her with the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

“Good, because that’s all very true,” Sereda says, smiling sincerely at him. 

“So, uh, I’m going to go before I further embarrass myself,” Anders says. “I’m going to try to avoid embarrassing myself altogether from now on.”

“Good luck with the not horribly embarrassing yourself thing,” Sereda says. 

Anders snorts as he turns and leaves.  “Thank you, Commander.”

She’s not sure that he’ll be able to keep him from horribly embarrassing himself, but she’s glad he’s willing to try.  At least it doesn’t seem like things are going to be too awkward.  It’s nice having someone who can make her laugh around again, and she’d hate to lose that. 


End file.
